


Taste the Rage

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an unpleasant family dinner, Hades bakes a batch of brownies
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	Taste the Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spooks_on_Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/gifts).



Hades rolled over in bed, drowsily feeling for Persephone on her side of the mattress. He slowly came back to full awareness as he found the other side of the bed empty, Persephone no longer laying beside him. He sat up, groggily listening for any sounds to indicate where she was, attempting to focus as he forced his mind to fully emerge from the cloud of sleep. He could hear the faint sounds of her moving around in the kitchen, the clanging of metal on the countertops echoing through the house. Hades frowned and glanced over at the clock beside the bed; 3:27 AM, far too early for her to be cooking breakfast. 

Hades scowled as he flung the blankets to the side and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat for a moment, his mood still sour from dinner with his brothers and their wives. Hades hadn’t wanted to go in the first place, he never looked forward to dealing with Poseidon and Zeus - especially the two of them together - but Persephone had insisted. _“It’s family,”_ she chirped at him as she laid out one his more casual suits, _“how bad could they really be?”_ Hades rolled his eyes at her naivete. It wasn’t often that he couldn’t ignore how much younger than him she was, but her attitude towards his family was always an instant reminder of the age disparity between the two of them. He had tried to warn her of what would happen, of Zeus’ inevitable douche-baggery. Of course, Hades had caved as soon as his wife had batted her eyelashes at him, but he knew what would inevitably happen - and, _of course_ , Zeus had proved him right. 

Hades pulled his robe on and padded lightly out of the bedroom and down the hall, an irritated frown still hanging on his features as he sought his wife out. He found her in the kitchen, dancing in little circles around the counters as she dumped ingredients into a metal mixing bowl, music playing so loudly in her headphones that she was completely oblivious to him. He could faintly hear the unmistakable beat to Spice Up Your Life blaring from her headphones, loud enough that he was sure she would damage her hearing as she shook her hips in time with the song. Hades watched his wife, arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk playing on his lips. He wondered to himself how long she would be dancing in their kitchen, expertly tossing together ingredients for whatever she was baking, before she noticed him watching her. 

Persephone danced to the music in her headphones, her body seeming to move on its own despite her concentration on the brownie batter that she was mixing together. Her shoulders and hips swayed independently of one another, her body curving enticingly as Hades’ gaze roamed over her lithe figure. She turned to the counter behind her, up on her tip-toes as she moved, and delicately plucked three eggs out of the carton before turning to see Hades grinning at her. She jumped in surprise, dropping the eggs on the floor as she yelped at him. 

“Fucking Fates, Hades!” She clutched her chest as she pulled the headphones out of her ears and tossed them on the counter, “You scared me to death!”

Hades gave her a wry glance, “Well that’s a bit dramatic, sweetness.”

Persephone struggled to catch her breath as she stared at him with wide eyes, “I’m not kidding, you can’t scare me like that! You’re going to be the death of me!”

“Well,” Hades’ watched her skin flush as she caught her breath, his smirk widening into a grin, “I don’t think death is a possibility.”

She rolled her eyes at him as she knelt down to start picking up the shattered eggs at their feet, her breathing finally steady as she calmed herself down. “You just appear out of nowhere and don’t bother to say anything to me, and I swear, Hades, my heart stops in my chest every time you -”

“Again,” he said with his usual dry wit, “You can’t die, so…”

Persephone eyed him with a glare that quickly gave way to a small smile. She couldn’t help herself, she found him too charming to be annoyed with him for long. She scooped up the eggshells and quickly wiped the yolks away with a towel that she had laying nearby. She turned back to the egg carton and plucked three more, holding them carefully in both hands as she turned back to the bowl and began cracking them into the mixture.

“It’s almost 4 AM, what in Fates’ names are you doing?”

Persephone gave him a sideways glance with a smile, "I’m making brownies to send to Hera and Zeus. After your little fit at dinner, I felt it was best to send some gesture of goodwill, perhaps an apology.”

“An ap-apology?” Hades sputtered indignantly, “You have got to be kidding me, after what he said at dinner?”

Persephone shrugged as she added vanilla extract and a bit more cocoa powder to the bowl, “He’s your brother, Hades. Sometimes you have to just let it go.”

She didn’t bother looking up as Hades’ voice raised with his growing frustration. “I have been putting up with him for thousands of years -”

Persephone shoved the mixing bowl and whisk into Hades’ hands, “Here, mix this please.” 

Hades stared down at the mixing bowl she had unceremoniously pushed at him, “You know I don’t -”

She sighed at him, exasperation in her voice, “Just mix it, Aidoneus.”

He stared at her for a moment, his gaze void of any amusement, before he heaved a sigh and began tentatively whisking the brownie mixture. “He always pulls this shit you know,” he continued as he followed her instruction, talking more to himself than to her. “He makes these little jokes about whoever he wants, insinuating that he’s slept with every Goddess in the Pantheon.” His wrist was flicking with more force, the whisk starting to work furiously in the bowl. Persephone watched with a nearly undetectable smile but didn’t interrupt him. “And, of course, he _has_ slept with almost all of them,” Persephone leaned against the counter, arms folded over her chest as she watched his hands work the whisk with growing enthusiasm. “But, for Fates’ sake he shouldn’t joke about it _right_ in front of _Hera_!” She raised her brows as bits of brownie batter began to fly off the whisk and over the edges of the bowl. Droplets of chocolate batter were speckled across the floor around him, evidence of his increasing frustration. 

“Okay,” she reached for the whisk and stilled his hand as a streak of batter splattered across his chest, “Okay, Aidoneus.” She used his proper name with an amused grin as she tried to get his attention. 

He caught the lilt of humor in her voice and let her take the mixing bowl with that same incredulous tone he had taken before, “This is _not_ funny, Persephone!”

She set the bowl on the counter and held up her hands defensively, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Just grease the pan for me, please.” 

Her amusement only grew as he snatched the butter off the counter and started applying it to the bright metal pan she had set out. “Nobody ever says anything to him, and he thinks that the _whole world_ revolves around him. Like Helios’ route is set by _his_ position in the cosmos.” He dropped the pan to the counter with a clatter as Persephone held the bowl of batter out to him. Hades was so caught in his rant that he didn’t even notice her giggling as he continued to complain, his voice growing louder as his frustration found its outlet. “He’s _always_ been this way you know, he finds a way to get everything he wants and he has no care for what _anyone_ else wants.” Sarcasm crept into his tone as he poured the brownie batter in the pan.

Persephone pointed to the pan and spoke matter of factly, “You need to make sure there’s no air bubbles before it goes into the oven.” 

Hades glanced at her, then back down at the pan. “It’s just like the family brunch thing. Every week he _demands_ Poseidon and I drop _whatever_ we’re doing and go watch him make an _ass_ of himself -” Hades lifted the pan an inch or so and dropped back on the counter with a dull thud. “...then he gets Poseidon all riled up and _I’m_ the one left paying the bill to clean up their mess…” He had begun to mutter to himself as he repeatedly picked up and dropped the pan on the counter, aggressively bringing any air bubbles in the pan to the surface. 

Persephone could no longer hear him over the sound of metal on the granite countertop, but she couldn’t completely stifle her laughter as she could see his lips moving and his eyes rolling at his own commentary. He glanced over at her and she merely pointed to the oven, still leaning against the counter as he spun around with the brownie pan and opened the oven to slide it onto the rack. 

He slammed the oven door shut and stood, scowling as he stared through the glass window of the oven door. Persephone reached behind her and set the little oven timer, turning the dial to 33 minutes before setting it down beside her. She watched him for a moment but he didn’t move, his eyes tinged red as they bore a hole into the brownie mixture sitting in the oven. 

She waited for him to move but he stood stock still, as if he had been turned to stone. “You don’t have to watch them bake, babe. I set a timer.” If she didn’t know better, she’d think the heated intensity of his gaze could have baked the brownies without help from the oven. 

His voice was low and serious, not even a trace of humor in his tone, “I want to make sure my anger is thoroughly baked into those brownies. I want Zeus to be able to _taste_ it.” Persephone smiled and gave her head a slight shake, she knew once her husband had an idea in his head it was nearly impossible to set him on a different course. 

“Just take it out of the oven when the timer goes off and set it out to cool so that I can wrap it up before Hermes gets here, please?” Hades nodded silently, still glaring into the oven. Persephone suppressed another giggle and moved towards him. He stood still as a statue as she leaned her weight against him to steady herself, reaching up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss into his jaw. “I’m going back to bed,” she said quietly. He gave her another nod, still refusing to look away from the brownies, and Persephone returned to their room with an amused smile playing on her lips. 

…

Hermes gave Zeus a bright smile as he handed him the wrapped parcel, “Good morning! I have a delivery from Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Hades, King of the Underworld!” Zeus gave him a flat look, annoyed by Hermes’ cheerful tone so early in the morning but Hermes was undeterred as he spoke. “Persephone would like you and Hera to accept this as an apology for the turn of events last night!” 

He snatched the parcel out of his hands as a triumphant smile sprouted across his face. He swung the door closed, not bothering to thank Hermes for the delivery. He glanced up at Hera as she descended the stairs, “What did Hermes bring?”

Zeus grinned as he unwrapped the parcel. He answered Hera with his usual smug tone, “An apology gift from my brother.” Hera watched with one raised brow as Zeus discarded the brown parcel paper on the floor of the main hall, eagerly opening what he assumed was a lavish gift. He opened the container and found a small note laying on top of the fresh brownies.

A single sentence, in Hades’ immaculate handwriting; _“These were_ not _baked with love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on headcanon written by Spooks_on_parade 
> 
> Persephone, wandering into the kitchen at 3am: Hades, what in Olympus are you doing?  
> Hades, glaring at the oven window and wearing an apron: Baking.  
> Persephone: Are you still upset about what Zeus said?  
> Hades: What makes you think that?!  
> Persephone: The cookies on the counter say ‘Die Zeus, you dumb [redacted]’  
> Hades: I don’t bake with love.


End file.
